1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to commerce over networks. Particularly, the present invention is related to techniques for personalizing a secure element and provisioning an application such as an electronic purse that can be advantageously used in portable devices configured for both electronic commerce (a.k.a., e-commerce) and mobile commerce (a.k.a., m-commerce).
2. Description of the Related Art
Single functional cards have been successfully used in enclosed environments such as transportation systems. One example of such single functional cards is MIFARE that has been selected as the most successful contactless smart card technology. MIFARE is the perfect solution for applications like loyalty and vending cards, road tolling, city cards, access control and gaming.
However, single functional card applications are deployed in enclosed systems, which are difficult to be expanded into other areas such as e-commerce and m-commerce because stored values and transaction information are stored in data storage of each tag that is protected by a set of keys. The nature of the tag is that the keys need to be delivered to the card for authentication before any data can be accessed during a transaction. This constraint makes systems using such technology difficult to be expanded to an open environment such as the Internet for e-commerce and/or wireless networks for m-commerce as the delivery of keys over a public domain network causes security concerns.
In general, a smart card, chip card, or integrated circuit card (ICC), is any pocket-sized card with embedded integrated circuits. A smart card or microprocessor cards contain volatile memory and microprocessor components. Smart cards may also provide strong security authentication for single sign-on (SSO) within large organizations. The benefits of smart cards are directly related to the volume of information and applications that are programmed for use on a card. A single contact/contactless smart card can be programmed with multiple banking credentials, medical entitlement, driver's license/public transport entitlement, loyalty programs and club memberships to name just a few. Multi-factor and proximity authentication can and has been embedded into smart cards to increase the security of all services on the card.
Contactless smart cards that do not require physical contact between card and reader are becoming increasingly popular for payment and ticketing applications such as mass transit and highway tolls. Such Near Field Communication (NFC) between a contactless smart card and a reader presents significant business opportunities when used in NFC-enabled mobile phones for applications such as payment, transport ticketing, loyalty, physical access control, and other exciting new services.
To support this fast evolving business environment, several entities including financial institutions, manufactures of various NFC-enabled mobile phones and software developers, in addition to mobile network operators (MNO), become involved in the NFC mobile ecosystem. By nature of their individual roles, these players need to communicate with each other and exchange messages in a reliable and interoperable way.
One of the concerns in the NFC mobile ecosystem is its security in an open network. Thus there is a need to provide techniques to personalize a secure element in a contactless smart card or an NFC-enabled mobile device so that such a device is so secured and personalized when it comes to financial applications or secure transactions. With a personalized secure element in an NFC-enabled mobile device, various applications or services, such as electronic purse or payments, can be realized. Accordingly, there is another need for techniques to provision or manage an application or service in connection with a personalized secure element.